Danny Live's!!! (REVISED!!!)
by Sara5
Summary: I finally uploaded the rest of my story, it's only been ready for like a month now! Same story: What if Danny lived. Would Evelyn still stay with him? Enjoy!! Please R/R kindly!
1. Default Chapter

Right after Danny was shot ****

Right after Danny was shot

Rafe held Danny in his arms. "That's right Danny your gonna be a daddy!" He said. 

"No," Danny said gasping for another breath of air, "you are." Danny shut his eyes and let out one last breath.

"Danny, c'mon Danny," Rafe said shaking him gently. Danny began to wake, the pain in his eyes was very full and he was gasping for air.

"Rafe I'm not gonna make it," he repeated.

"Oh, yes you are Danny, I'm not gonna let you die on me or Evelyn or your baby." Rafe reassured him. Rafe could hear movement in the area around him. "Are those more Jap's?" he whispered to Red who had too heard the sound.

"I…I…I don't…I don't know!" he fought out, he was trembling with fear trying to uncover the sounds location.

They could see an American Flag now above the rice fields. "Look! Danny your gonna make it! Just hold on for a little bit longer." Rafe said as he comforted Danny in his arms.

"I don't know if I can hold on that long." Danny replied. He was in too much pain for Rafe to bare. Tears were falling from his face. "Tell Evelyn that I love her." He said, as he became unconscious. Rafe was happy to see that he was still breathing but still very nervous. 

Red and Goose slowly crept towards the end of the rice field. They looked through some of the tall fortresses to see the men waving the American flag. It was hard to tell a Jap from Chinese in the dark night. But the men weren't wearing the giant red meatball. Goose and Red decided to greet them. "Uh…Lushu fugi megwa hoo? No…um, megwa lushu fugi hee?" Goose said trying to remember the phrase Colonel Doolittle had taught them.

"Ah," the Chinese officer said. "You must be the Americans." He was the only one who understood English and he still could barely speak it.

"Yeah," Red and Goose replied.

"Good thing you Americans made such a big crash," the officer said, "or we wouldn't have found you." He looked around trying to see if there were anymore men with them. "Are you the only survivors?" he asked still looking for anyone else to show up.

"No," Goose started, "there are still a few back and the crash. One is in serious condition."

"Well we shall hurry then." The officer said as he directed his rescue group towards the massive wreck.

As the rescue group made it to the sight Rafe sat there comforting his friend. He was still unconscious but beginning to come to. "Thank God, you're here," Rafe said trying to look tough. The men could all see that he was a wreck. There were tears flowing down his cheeks and he couldn't even make a pretend smile. "Um, my friend needs a little help." The Chinese officer ordered his men to put Danny in their van. "Can you save him?" Rafe said wiping his tears as they quickly fell down his face. He had so much hope in his eyes and wouldn't believe the man if he said no.

"We will see," said the Chinese officer. He was very skeptical but believed that there was a chance of him living.

*Back in the U.S.*

Evelyn watched the men accompanying Major Jackson. They were all in panic trying to uncover the missing planes. Their strait nervous faces worried her. A man started reading off a message to them. They all listened in awe. "What are they saying." Evelyn thought to herself as she watched for any sudden out spurt. They all began to cheer and give hugs. Tears of joy filled Evelyn's eyes and fall down her pale white cheeks. 

She tried to imagine her life with Danny after he returned from China. She thought of how happy they would be with their little baby. But no matter what she thought of all she could do is see Rafe smiling back at her as they sat on a beach in Hawaii watching the sunset. What was done was done she couldn't turn back now. She was with Danny and happy. They were going to be happy together with a family. But in her heart she knew she was lying to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafe arose from his bed, the room was cool and the walls were dark and gray

Rafe arose from his bed, the room was cool and the walls were dark and gray. It was raining out and there were hints of thunder. Rafe looked out his window to see a hint of China through all the fog. He looked around the room a bit. Around ten of the men from the mission were in there including Red and Gooz. Colonel Doolittle was in his own room across the hall and Danny must have been in a nearby hospital. The men were all fast asleep but Rafe could not. He had to see Danny; he had to make sure he was all right. He massaged his right wrist a bit to soothe the pain; it had a slight sprain from the crash. Rafe looked down at his watch realizing it was broken. "Great," he said to himself as he walked out the door.

The halls were mysterious and Rafe was unable to read any rare signs. He wasn't sure what time it was so he looked into every open door to see if there was anyone who could help him. "May I help you?" An American asked Rafe as he peeked into the office. 

"Me?" he asked, putting his hand on his chest. The man nodded and Rafe began, "um, well, I'm from the Doolittle Raid and I was just wondering where they shipped the critical pilots."

"Hmmm…" the man said looking through some papers on his desk. "Let's see. Doolittle Pilots are in the hospital across the street. I have room numbers if you'd like."

"Ah yes," Rafe said trying to see the hospital through the window, "Daniel Walker." The man looked through the paper and found the number.

"326," he said as Rafe started out the door.

"Thank you," the man heard as Rafe was already down the hall.

"326, 326," Rafe said looking at the numbers on the doors. He was lucky that they were also in English. He approached the room and took a big gasp, he opened the door to see Danny laying there, his eyes were open and he was looking around the room. The room was white but the shades made it very dark. Rafe went over to the window and opened up the shades. "Good morning Danny," he said. He had a big smile on his face to make Danny feel better. "How ya feeling?"

"How do you think?" Danny said softly still in pain. He turned his head slightly towards Rafe but it was hard from the large bandage around his neck.

"Oh, all ya needed was to be cleaned up a bit and now you're looking almost fine!" Rafe said trying to make him feel better.

"Your bullshitting me Rafe," Danny said as he tried to smile.

"Hey sooner or later you'll be fine and we'll go home and we'll all be happy," Rafe said.

"Well I hope that's soon," Danny said as he looked back at the ceiling.

*1 Month Later*

The plane glided swiftly over the runway. Loved ones waited to see if their family had survived this suicide mission. Evelyn stood near the front; she was well off in her pregnancy and had already begun to show. She rubbed her abdomens and started to talk to the baby, "Your daddy and Uncle Rafe are coming home soon." At least she hoped.

The door of the plane opened and Colonel Doolittle stepped out first. Rafe followed and another man behind him. As he got to the foot of the steps she began to walk towards him. He smiled as she approached and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and continued the hug. Danny made his way off the plane; he looked around for Evelyn finding her in Rafe's arms. "She does love him more!" he said trying to hold back the tears. He walked over to them and tapped Evelyn on the shoulder; "sorry to break the moment but we need to talk."

"Danny!" Evelyn said as she began to smile, "I'm so happy to see you." She began to follow him to a new location.

"I see you neglected to tell me something," Danny said as he pointed to her abdomen. 

"It's yours you know," she told him. He looked upset but Evelyn didn't know why.

"When you said you love me, did you know about, well, it." He said.

"Well yes." Evelyn said. She began to realize why he was upset.

"I just hope that this isn't the reason you wanted to be with me. I want you to be happy and I bet you can't look straight into my eyes and say you'll be happier with me then with Rafe. I want our child to experience the best of you," Evelyn was in shock knowing that part of it was true. "You need to choose again but this time not from what's growing inside of you but from what's in your heart."

"Danny," she blurted out as he began to walk away, "I wasn't lying when I said I love you." As he continued walking away he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

*

*2 Months Later*

Evelyn sat in a chair on the porch. She was writing a letter and gently rubbing her abdomen where her almost due baby lie.

She looked up for a minute to enjoy the water but instead saw Rafe walking up the path. He was wearing very casual clothing including a pair of khaki's and an amusing hula shirt over a plain white tee shirt. It had been almost 2 months since they had last talked. Their eyes met and she smiled. She wasn't sure why she was so happy to see him; maybe it was because she missed him. She missed his cocky smile and his eyes. His eyes had so much meaning in them; she could read every story from his lifetime just by gazing into his eyes. "Hey there," Rafe said breaking Evelyn from her deep gaze.

"Hi," Evelyn said softly as she pulled some hair behind her ear.

"I just thought that," Rafe began, "we really need to do some catching up." Evelyn knew he wanted more then just a date but she kindly accepted his offer.

"What kind of catching up?" Evelyn asked as she lifted an eyebrow making Rafe nervous.

"Well, um?" Rafe began to forget what he was going to say. "To dinner, I want to take you out to dinner so we can do some catching up."

Evelyn giggled. She set her letter down and placed a rock over it to keep it from blowing away. "Why not" she said. Rafe met her at the porch to help her down the steps.

"Have you lost weight?" he said sarcastically forcing her to laugh.

They continued down the path and got into his car and drove away.

Danny took a deep breath. It was late afternoon and the cool breeze made him slightly chilly. He started up the path to Evelyn's quarters. He was trying to figure out what to say. As he walked up the stairs he stumbled over a rock. He looked down to find a letter. It read:

_Dear Danny,_

It's been a long 2 months since you have returned. Every day I'm alone thinking about what you had told me and trying to figure out why. I have finally decided that the best person for me right now, whom I can love and always know he, will love me back. Who I can say I want to be with forever is

The note ending leaving Danny on edge. He set it back down and looked at the house. He looked away and began to walk back to his car.

"Wow," Rafe began as he tried to remember the last time Evelyn and he had, had a serious conversation. "Do you realize we haven't really talked since January 1941!" It was now late November 1942. "Things have changed a lot since then, huh Ev?" Rafe said trying to wake Evelyn form her trance. He knew she was thinking of something. "So," he paused, "are you still seeing Danny?" He wondered if that was what she was thinking about.

"Um. No," Evelyn began, "I haven't seen him for 2 months now."

"Oh," Rafe said trying to think of what to respond with. "Yeah he's been kind of busy lately."

"Avoiding everyone, huh?" Rafe nodded.

"So do you want to get out of here?" Rafe asked as he began to stand up. She got up and followed. "What's been bothering you lately?" He said as they walked along the empty street.

"Nothing," Evelyn quickly responded. "Why do you ask?"

"See I know you and we have this thing." Rafe said as he stopped and looked at her.

"Thing? What thing?" Evelyn asked having a vague idea of what he was talking about.

"Well, you're going to think I'm crazy but all I have to do is read your eyes and I can feel all of your emotions." Rafe said with an embarrassed look on his face. Evelyn looked up at him. His eyes glistened in the setting sun and she tried to look away but she was sucked into his soothing glare.

"I've always noticed it," she said as she looked away, "Come on," she began to lead him towards the beach, "I've got some place special." Rafe followed her as they headed across the sand and over the smooth rocks where they sat down. "This is where I used to watch the sunset and write to you." She said as she looked out at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Rafe said looking out and then back at her, "almost as beautiful as you." She looked back at him and melted. He always had the right thing to say that made her crumble, no matter how cheesy it was. She leaned in towards him and they kissed. She had never felt so comfortable before and she didn't want it to end.

He pulled away for a second and whispered, "I love you," and they continued their everlasting love in that little kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sat on his bed in his room at the base. He was writing in his journal as Red read a book on his bed and Goose sat there looking around the room. It was silent; "do you think leaving Evelyn was the right thing to do?" Danny asked, breaking the silence, "I mean I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

Red looked up from his book, "I don't know, I mean if you really wanted to be with here you would've done so like two months ago."

Danny began to look around, "I don't know," he said refraining from any eye contact. "Maybe I should call her." He went over to the phone and struggled to pick it up. He finally did and began to dial. 

"Hello?" he heard Barbara say as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh, um, hi it's Danny. Is, uh, Evelyn there?"

"No, she's gone out."

"Oh, well, ok," Danny began to feel stupid. "Well I guess bye."

He gently set the phone down and walked back to his bed. 

"So," Red began, "What did she say?"

"I don't know she's 'out" Danny said with a jealous look and a mean sound to his voice. He looked out the window to see that it was almost dark. He imagined who she could be 'out' with and why. He looked at Rafe's empty bed forgetting where he had gone. He could almost feel a bullet go through his heart and that bullet was from Rafe. Every thing was changing and Danny began to feel as if he were on the out side of everything. He hadn't any thing to prove that Rafe was with Evelyn, he just had a strong feeling in that went through his bones.

"We should go," Rafe said as he began to get up from the rocks. He helped Evelyn up and they walked across the sand. He had his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his arms and they made it to the car.

Rafe helped Evelyn out of the car and walked with her up the path. The door opened before they made it up to the porch. 

"Where have you been?" Barbara screamed as she looked out the open door. "You had a lot of fun I see," as she looked at Rafe. He had smeared lipstick all over his face, which was not noticeable until they were in proper lighting.

"Um, I guess," Rafe laughed out as he tried to wipe his mouth clean. They both stood there embarrassed and slowly walked inside and took her to her room for a private good bye.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing each other real soon, huh?" He said softly. Their fore heads were touching and they were both smiling.

"Yeah, real soon," she said as she put her arms around his waist. She had not been this happy for a long time, not since she had first fallen in love with Rafe. He softly kissed her on the forehead and started out the door.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked as Rafe walked in the door. Rafe had a large grin on his face.

He was humming a happy tune as he walked in. He looked towards Danny and replied, "Out."

"What are the odds that Rafe and Evelyn were both out on the same night!" Goose said as he nodded like some smarty-pants.

"That's nice Goose," Red said nodding back at him with a funny look on his face. 

"Well I was with Evelyn when we went 'out," Rafe said as he lay down in his bed and began to whistle.

"Come on Goose," Red said getting up knowing that Danny and Rafe needed to talk alone. "We need to buy some more tooth paste."

"But we got plenty of toothpaste!" Goose said as Red dragged him out the door.

"Why were you 'out'?" Danny asked Rafe as if he committed a crime.

"Because we were!" Rafe said as he sat up in his bed. "Why do you care?" He was obviously getting annoyed. 

"I don't know, Rafe," Danny began, "I guess I'm kind of jealous. I mean all you probably did was go talk and see each other from after two months. Nothing happened, right?" Danny asked looking over at him innocently.

Rafe began to look around, "Danny, well, we're kinda seeing each other now."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "How could you! I love her!"

"No, Danny you left her, and you had two months to get her back but you didn't"

"You know Rafe why do you always have to be the hero?" Danny began. "Why do you always get the girl? I thought I had got her this time but you just had to take her away."

"Danny that's bull shit and you know it!" Danny sat there mad. He was mad because Rafe was right. He had got the girl but took her away and even though he loved her, he didn't take her back when he had the chance. But Danny couldn't admit it.

The phone rang and Rafe walked calmly to the phone. "Hello?"

"Rafe is that you?" He heard Sandra scream into the phone, "it's Evelyn! She's having the baby!

"Oh my God!" Rafe said softly as if he had seen a ghost. "We'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"C'mon Evelyn's having the baby let's go!"

At that second the two were best friends again. It was almost like nothing had happened. "Let's go Danny, it's time for you to become a daddy!"

"Oh my God!" Danny said to himself in shock for the first time. "I can't believe it anymore!" Rafe put his arm around Danny's shoulder. "I don't think I can do it Rafe."

"Do what?" Rafe asked hurrying Danny out the door.

"I can't be the best father in the world. I want to give this baby everything I have but I don't think it's enough."

"Danny, don't be nervous. All your baby needs is love, and you've got so much love in you, well what I'm trying to say is your baby is lucky to have you as its father."

"Thanks man."

They both got into the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rafe and Danny ran into the Nurse's quarters there was much commotion. Barbara sat beside Evelyn holding her hand as Sandra and Martha tried to deliver the baby. Danny replaced Barbara's position and gently held her hand.

Evelyn lye there pale and sweaty. Her palms were reasonably moist and her eyes were glazed over with a layer of tears. Her hair was going wild as she rolled her head around in her pillow and screamed. She looked up at Danny; her beautiful brown eyes were in so much pain. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered as she immediately began to scream again.

"It's gonna be ok," Danny replied comforting her. That's what she always loved about him the fact that she could believe anything he told her. She trusted him with all her life. She smiled and looked straight ahead.

A cloth came upon her damp fore head and wiped it slightly dry. She looked over to see Rafe. "How ya feeling?" he asked gently rubbing her other hand.

She all of a sudden felt at peace, as if her and Rafe were sitting there alone peacefully with no troubles in their world. "Better," she said smiling, "now that you're here."

Danny watched with a jealous glare _that should be me _he thought as he held her hand tighter.

"Oh my God!" Martha screamed, "I see its head!" 

"It's almost over Ev!" Sandra said excitedly.

"One more push!" Barbara screamed out.

Evelyn screamed again and the room grew silent a soft-growing cry of a baby took over the room.

"It's a boy!" The three nurse's screamed at the same time. Danny went over to see what his new son looked like. They finished cleaning him up and placed him in a blanket and handed him to Danny. He was beautiful. His head was covered by short soft brown hair. As Danny rubbed his head the baby stopped crying and looked up at his father. His eyes were blue but he could see a tint of brown in them. When Danny looked at him he saw himself in his new little life's eyes. The baby began to look around and then went to sleep.

"So what are you going to name his?" Rafe asked Evelyn as he gently rubbed her forehead. 

"I don't know, I really haven't thought about it."

"You know what a great name is," Rafe voice was soft and soothing, "Daniel Walker Jr. because he's the best man I know."

"That's sweet. I'll have to talk to Danny about it."

Evelyn was beginning to doze off. Rafe gently pulled her hair behind her ears. He kissed her fore head and she gently fell asleep.

*3 Days Later*

Danny stood there staring at a white envelope reading the upper left-hand corner that said Evelyn Stewart. He knew it was the letter he had began to read earlier. He still had a slight bit of hope that was saying _Rafe? Rafe who? I only love you Danny! _ But he was almost sure he was never to hear _I love you Danny_ from Evelyn again.

He opened the letter and quickly read through the part he was familiar with. He then slowly read—

_… I want to be with forever is Rafe. Danny, I just want you to know that I love you too, but not the way you love me or I love Rafe. But Rafe has taken my heart in no way any man has. I hope that we all can be a family and you will be the only one Daniel knows as Dad. My biggest fear is that you don't still want to be friends and our whole relationship is destroyed._

Hope to see you soon,

Evelyn

Danny crumpled up the paper and dropped it to the floor. "I need to get out of here!" He looked around trying to figure out the best place to go without thinking of Evelyn or Rafe, but everything just wound up hurting him. His heart felt lonely and cold and he just wanted to have Evelyn in his arms sitting on the beach watching Daniel play in the sand. But he blew it, he handed his dream to Rafe on a silver platter and he hated himself for that.

He decided to just walk the streets of Oahu. It was twilight now with a slight breeze. His dark brown hair blew all around his deep dark eyes filled with sadness. His hands were in his packets and he looked down at the sparkly sidewalk covered with old chewed up gum and cigarette butts.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He heard a young girl say. He looked up realizing she was talking to him. She was beautiful and young, probably around 19. She had ice blue eyes the color of blue diamonds as they twinkled off the streetlights. She was new to the island because her skin was almost as white as snow. Her hair was straight and thin brown with hints of blonde. She was very slender, especially in her light blue Hawaiian print sundress. As he looked up at her she smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he brought his hand out to shake hers, "Hi I'm Danny, Danny Walker. Uh, well, are you new around here?"

She met his hand and gently shook it, her hand was soft and delicate and Danny was afraid he would crush it if he held it with a firm grip. "I'm Alicia, Alicia Johnson." Her smile was beautiful and she began to giggle at Danny's nervousness. "This is actually my first night here. I came from New York City."

"Oh, wow, I came from McKinley field on Long Island," Danny pulled his hair back with his hand and put both hands back in his pocket. "I'm a pilot, actually." He was surprised when her reaction wasn't of excitement that he was a hero in the United States army.

"Oh, how exciting," she said trying to sound interested.

They both stood there nervously waiting for some one to make a move. "So are you seeing any one?" Danny said quickly trying to get through it quickly.

"No, you?"

"Well not anymore, but I do have a baby boy, his names Daniel."

"Oh, well maybe I can meet him some time."

"Maybe," they stood there smiling at each other.

"Well I've got to go, bye!" Alicia slowly walked away.

"Bye," Danny said holding his hand up waving good bye. For the first time that day he finally realized that he would be able to get over Evelyn and fall in love again.


	6. Chapter 6

Rafe stood in front of his bathroom mirror. "Well Evelyn," he said looking at his reflection, "we've been dating off and on for a long time now and well, um? No!" He shook his head and began again, "Evelyn, I've been with a lot of girls in my life and none of them have been as special as you. I've never loved anybody more in my life! And well what I'm trying to say is I love you and I want us to be together forever, will you marry me?" He took a deep breath and took a small black velvet box from his pocket. He slowly opened to make sure the ring was still there. It was a small diamond ring he had bought in France. It was all he could afford, but he knew she would love it anyway. "Everything is going to be perfect," he said softly slipping the box back in his pocket.

Evelyn heard a knock on her door she looked out the window to see Rafe. She hurried to the door and quickly opened it. "Hey there!" She said excitedly, a big smile across her face.

"Hey," he whispered, "is Daniel sleeping?"

"No, Danny took him with some girl."

"Oh," he answered in a normal volume. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."  
"Sure, hold on, Girls, I'm going out!" Rafe put his arm out and she wrapped both arms around his as they walked towards the beach.

Danny and Alicia sat on a large blanket on the beach. Daniel slept in Danny's arms and Alicia watched the tame father gently comfort his young son, "He's beautiful," she said looking up at Danny.

"Thanks," Danny said looking up at her his eyes had a glare in the setting sun, "he's the most important thing in the world to me," he looked back down at Daniel, "he's the reason I'm still alive."

"How sweet!" Alicia got up and sat next to Danny. She kissed him on the cheek and began to rub Daniel's forehead.

Rafe and Evelyn sat on the rocks watching the sunset. Rafe looked towards her, "Ev, well," he said clearing his throat. "I've never loved anybody the way that I love you, you mean the world to me and I just want you to know that I want to be with you forever."

"I do to Rafe," she smiled as he gazed into his eyes.

"Well I just want to know," he began to realize that he was sweating, embarrassed he wiped his forehead, "um, will you marry me?"

Evelyn's jaw dropped. She began to slowly nod her head "Yes," she whispered through her hands, which were covering her mouth in shock. Tears of joy began to stream like a waterfall down her cheeks. Rafe grabbed her hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger. They leaned in almost naturally and kissed.

Danny and Alicia gathered all of their things. As Alicia loaded it in the car Danny looked out at the water. He saw two people sitting on the rocks. He quickly distinguished them as Evelyn and Rafe. He could see how happy they were and he felt alone. He wanted love but he wasn't sure if he was ready to five love back yet. This was this first heart break and he didn't like it at all.

Rafe, Evelyn, Danny, and Alicia arrived at the nurse's quarters it seemed at the same time. Danny handed Daniel to Evelyn, as she wrapped her arms around him Danny noticed the ring on her finger. "So, when did ya get that?"

"Well when Rafe proposed to me today." Evelyn said feeling a little guilty.

"Congratulations!" Alicia said

"Yeah, congrats." Danny said. His face grew blank and there was sadness in his eyes.

"So Danny, who is this?" Rafe asked changing the subject.

"Alicia"  
"Nice to meet you!" Alicia said shaking their hands. "I've got to go! Well it was nice to meet you, bye Danny and Congratulations again."

"You know what I need to go to." Rafe said quickly kissing Evelyn. "C'mon Danny we need to go talk."

"Alright."

Danny and Rafe went up to the diner in front of the theater and sat down for a cup of coffee. Rafe slowly took a sip and looked up at Danny who was anxiously looking around the room clasping the napkin in his hands. "So," Rafe said breaking their silence. "Are you alright you know with everything going on and stuff."

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know just looking out for you."

"Well don't worry I can take care of myself."

Rafe nodded and continued, "Well good, I wanted to know, would you be my best friend. You know since you're my best friend and all."

"Well sure, why not?"

"Good." There was much tension between the two; so much you could cut it with a knife. Their amazing friendship had changed so much over the past few weeks and they wondered if it would ever be the same again.

*2 Years Later*

Evelyn walked down a long white carpet that was mushy when over the sand. She wore a simple white dress that only reached her ankles. She held a bouquet of white roses and a small hat with a vale atop her head. Rafe stood there at the end of the carpet along with Danny and young rambunctious Daniel in his little tucks trying to run to his mother. Danny held him back by his suspenders and he looked up at him and laughed.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Daniel ran around the beach as Danny and Rafe tried to catch him. They were able to keep him still though when they placed a large slice of cake in front of him. Of course only half of it made it into his mouth and the rest all over his hands, face, and clothes. Rafe's parents helped watch him by giving his presents from Tennessee to play with. His favorite was a teddy bear that Rafe's mother had quickly assembled on their long ride there. He also enjoyed a model plane Rafe's dad had made during the long winter days that left him with nothing to do.

"Hey there, Danny did you remember to say thank you?" Rafe said as he swung Daniel up into his arms and tickled him making his laugh.

"Tank you," he said shyly grasping his teddy bear tightly.

"So Rafe have you talked to Evelyn about moving to Tennessee to raise the boy," Rafe's father said, his voice deep and strong.

"Yeah, she likes the idea but we both agreed that we weren't going unless Danny came too."

Danny walked over, "I heard my name," he said walking over and giving Rafe's parents a hug.

"We were just talking about how Tennessee would be a far greater place to raise a young man then this 24 hour party," Rafe's dad told Danny looking around the tropical paradise. "But Rafe wanted to make sure you were coming too."

Danny nodded, "that sounds like a great idea, I'd love to come back home. You'd have so much fun there Daniel, especially before the harvest." Danny said grabbing him from Rafe's arms.

"So I guess we're moving to Tennessee," Rafe said to his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

*

*3 Years Later*

Evelyn stood on the porch holding her young one-year-old daughter. She was about six months pregnant with her third child. She watched Rafe, Danny, and Daniel Jr. playing with his pretend plane. Daniel was laughing as the two men rolled him around. His dark eyes glistened in the setting sun and his long brown hair blew in the wind. He had round rosy cheeks with a button nose. Rafe had said he looked just like Danny when he was five.

"Come on Betty," Evelyn said as she started towards them, "Let's go play with your daddy and big brother." Betty began to giggle. She handed the baby to Rafe and sat down next to him so she too could play with Daniel. 

"Hey there Betty," Rafe said in a soothing voice. She began to smile and quickly got comfortable. She had short brown hair that was thin and slightly curly. She had light blue eyes that made her very innocent looking. Her face was round and rather pale. She was named after Evelyn's friend Betty who was killed during the attack on Pearl Harbor.

"So how long has it been since you two got married?" Danny asked looking up towards them. "Three years?"

"Yep, just about," Rafe responded as he put his arm around Evelyn's shoulder. Rafe could tell that Danny was jealous so he quickly changed the subject. "How 'bout that sky," Rafe said pointing upward. There were oranges and yellows surrounding the setting sun. "Why don't we go take Betty here on her first flight," Rafe suggested as he began to stand up. "We'll bring Daniel on up too."

"Why not," Danny said as he hoisted Daniel out of the toy plane. 

They got into the old red crop duster owned by Rafe's father. This plane held so many memories including their first flight. Rafe sat in front with Betty and Danny in back with his son.

Evelyn stood on the ground watching them. She smiled when she saw Daniel wave to her and immediately waved back. She was happy that she was blessed with such a wonderful family. She loved being with Rafe and was only happier when she saw Betty and Daniel smile at her. She gently rubbed her abdomen and said softly, "You're lucky to have such a wonderful family." She looked back up as the plane swiftly glided through the sunset.


End file.
